100 Words
by SecretAnimeNinja
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel one-shot. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy.


**Yay! Second story! Again, never really thought that it would be a yaoi, but what the heck!**

**Okay, a few warnings.**

**1. Yaoi. Yaoi EVERYWHERE! Don't like, don't read, go away!**

**2. The characters may be a little OOC. Sorry if that offends you. (Don't know why it would...)**

**3. I don't own any of the characters. All rights go to Yana Toboso**

**4. Rated M for a reason. If you know what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

**~SAN**

* * *

There was a saying, an old saying, that if someone truly loved you they could tell you in 100 words. Ciel took this saying to heart and never truly believed that anyone really loved him the way he wanted them to. It also didn't help that the only person he thought he could love was his butler. Sebastian, Ciel always thought of him in ways he shouldn't; imagining Sebastian touching him while being changed, wanting Sebastian to caress him while he was bathing, hoping that Sebastian's fingers would linger when he was being woken. But Ciel knew that the demon didn't share the same feelings, and even if he did Sebastian would never share them.

But those thoughts never stopped Ciel from counting how many words Sebastian would say when speaking to him. It was a strange habit of his. One he had picked up after hearing that saying while walking the streets of London. Sebastian never spoke more than 50 words at a time, and other people like Lizzy would say so many. Often times Ciel wouldn't even pay attention to what a person was saying he was so obsessed with how much they said; a phenomenon that didn't escape Sebastian's notice.

After a few months of Ciels strange behaviors Sebastian confronted him.

"Young Master," he started as he finished preparing Ciel for bed.

_2._ Ciel thought.

"It has come to my attention that you have been neglecting your duties." he continued.

_14._ Ciel turned away from Sebastian and sat down on his bed.

"Is there cause for me to be alarmed?" Sebastian questioned.

_22._ Ciel waited a moment before realizing that Sebastian wasn't saying any more.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about Sebastian." Ciel said with a sigh.

"Young Master, there is obviously something that should cause me concern." Sebastian stated.

_11._

"Nothing's wrong Sebastian." Ciel murmured shaking his head.

"But, Sir…" Sebastian started taking a step towards Ciel.

"I said it's nothing Sebastian." Ciel shouted, interrupting Sebastian. "Now, if there's nothing else you wish to say, you are dismissed."

Sebastian took another step closing the distance between himself and Ciel.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked silently.

"Is this about that saying you heard that street urchin say in March, Sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up startled.

"What makes you say that?" Ciel asked shouting and giving himself away before he could stop himself. Sebastian smirked and bent over Ciel causing him to fall back on the bed.

"'If someone truly loves you they can tell you in 100 words'" Sebastian said quoting the orphan. "Have you been counting every word someone says Young Master? Are you that desperate to be loved?"

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Ciels head on the bed trapping him. Ciel moved to sit up but was pushed back down by Sebastian as he started speaking again.

"I was certain that you didn't require love and affection from other people Young Master." Sebastian quipped scornfully. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Sebastian's finger on his lips. "But, perhaps it's not love from a human you seek."

Sebastian bent down his lips brushing Ciel's ear.

"Do you love me Sir?" Sebastian asked. "Is it me you want to impress? Do you want me?"

Sebastian's voice shook as he spoke. Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked his ear.

"You're lucky that I want you as well Young Master." Sebastian murmured moving his hands to unbutton and pull off Ciel's nightshirt. "You've been tempting me for years Young Master."

Ciel closed his eyes and gasped as the cool night air touched his warm body and Sebastian moved to kiss him.

"Ever since you summoned me." Sebastian whispered between kisses. "I've wanted you."

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's mouth and trailed his lips down Ciel's chest biting his pale skin from time to time. Ciel threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling him closer.

Ciel whimpered when he felt Sebastian's heat leave his immediate area and his hands fell back down to the soft mattress. Ciel opened his eyes to find Sebastian and order him back in bed. He yelped when a hand covered his eyes and he felt his underwear ripped off his body. Sebastian's lips found their way to Ciel's mouth once more and the hand covering Ciel's eyes slipped into his hair.

"S-Se-Sebastian." Ciel whined between kisses as his hands found their way to Sebastian's back, his nails digging into Sebastian. "More!"

Sebastian pulled away smirking and he picked Ciel up, tossing him back on the middle of the bed. He quickly stripped, carelessly leaving his clothes where they fell in his lust, and crawled onto the bed, straddling Ciel.

Ciel pulled Sebastian down, kissing him, as soon as he felt Sebastian's weight on top of him. He rolled over, forcing Sebastian under him as they kissed ferociously. Sebastian growled and he clawed at Ciel's back, forcing his tongue into Ciel's mouth when he gasped.

Ciel fought back at the sudden intrusion, trying to force his own tongue into Sebastian's mouth. After a moment of struggle Sebastian forced Ciel's wet muscle back into his mouth. He took a moment to flip Ciel over, topping him before exploring Ciel's mouth with his tongue.

Ciel let his hands wander as Sebastian kissed him; one played with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck, the other trailed its way up Sebastian's back, over his shoulder and down his chest. Ciel's hand froze when he heard Sebastian groan greedily. Smirking Ciel realized where his hand was placed. Slowly he wrapped a tentative hand around Sebastian's hardened member, stroking the sensitive tip.

Panting Sebastian drew away from Ciel's mouth only to lick his tender nipples. Ciel gasped and arched his back letting go of Sebastian to clutch at the bed sheet.

"Sebastian!" he yelped breathless. "Ahn~! M-More!"

Sebastian pulled away and glanced up at Ciel through half-lidded eyes. He nodded and disappeared from Ciel's vision. Moments later Ciel found himself leaning against the headboard, Sebastian consuming his hardened arousal.

"Ah! Mnn! S-Sebastian!" he gasped unconsciously thrusting into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian hummed blissfully, causing a shudder to run through Ciel at the strange, erotic sensation moving through him.

Ciel felt a strange buildup in his lower half and groaned.

"Seba-Sebastian," he whimpered, "I, I'm, I think I'm going to…!" he yelped, bucking, as he released inside Sebastian's mouth, who swallowed gluttonously.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned falling back down on the bed. Sebastian sat back up and licked his lips before wrapping his arms around Ciel and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

When Sebastian broke the kiss moments later he stuck three of his fingers in his mouth covering them with his saliva.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Ciel asked anxiously.

"You'll have to trust me Ciel." Sebastian mumbled as he pulled his fingers out and placed them at the base of Ciel's puckering ass. "This will hurt."

"I trust you Sebastian." Ciel whispered wrapping his arms around Sebastian neck. Sebastian nodded and slowly pushed a finger into Ciel. Sebastian stopped when he was up the second knuckle.

"Is it okay if I go further Ciel?" he asked. Ciel nodded, trusting his voice to betray him. He gasped, clenching his jaw at the strange, alien feeling of Sebastian's fingers inside him.

Sebastian gave Ciel a few seconds to get used to the second finger before he scissored him and added the third finger.

"I'm going in now Ciel." Sebastian said adjusting himself and Ciel so that the tip of his member was just barely inside Ciel's tight hole. "Are you ready?"

Ciel nodded, digging his nails into Sebastian's shoulders as Sebastian slowly pressed into his tight virgin ass.

Once Sebastian was all the way in he gave Ciel the time he needed to adjust.

"I'm ready." Ciel whispered taking a deep breath. Sebastian nodded and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly and finding Ciel's prostate instantaneously.

Ciel threw his head back and moaned with ecstasy.

"M-More Sebastian!" he whined after a few slow thrusts. "Faster!"

Sebastian smirked and started trusting into Ciel faster and harder, hitting his prostate every time.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel called out his name gasping for breath. "I'm going to… It's happening again!"

"It's alright Ciel." Sebastian grunted, giving a final thrust before releasing inside Ciel.

"Ahn~" Ciel cried as he too released covering both himself and Sebastian in cum.

Sebastian pulled out of Ciel as he fell limply against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian cradled Ciel against him as he lay down.

"96." Ciel muttered about an hour later as Sebastian played with his hair.

"Ciel? I thought you were asleep." Sebastian said his fingers frozen in place, the strand of Ciel's hair he held falling back down to Ciel's head.

"No. I haven't been able to sleep." Ciel said quietly.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "You could have told me."

"No. It… It wouldn't have helped." Ciel responded.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't stop thinking about something." Ciel whispered.

"What?" Sebastian questioned looking down at the top of Ciel's head.

"96." Ciel repeated sighing.

"96?" Sebastian echoed, arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. 96. You only said 96 words." Ciel explained looking up.

Sebastian chuckled softly, observing Ciel through his eyelashes. Moving so that he could look Ciel in the eyes, he spoke.

"I love you Ciel." Sebastian said kissing his forehead.

"I think that's all I really needed." Ciel muttered smiling. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I love you too Sebastian."

He closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thoughts, comments, reviews go in that box, V , down there.**

**Please tell me all the problems you see, I want you to bash it. It will help me write better-er... (LOL. I don't write like that, but you catch my drift right?)**

**Love**

**~SAN**


End file.
